rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Locus
Locus first appears in S.O.S. and is seen listening in on Washington's distress call for help. His intentions were originally unknown, but it's stated by Felix that he's a mercenary who intends to kidnap the Reds and Blues for the Empire and prevent anyone to help them escape. Locus serves as the main antagonist of Season 11. Overview When the planet Chorus went into a civil war between the New Republic and the Empire, Locus joined the Empire and became a well known threat to those siding with the New Republic, such as Felix, a mercenary he seems to have a rivalry with. Upon learning that the Reds and Blues, which many believed to be the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy, crash landed on Chorus, he intended to kidnap them and have them use their skills for his superiors. Locus intends to complete this goal by any means necessary, including killing innocent bystanders or sacrificing his own men. Locus is portrayed as a quiet and cold individual who is shown to be serious about his objective. He's shown to have respect to those he considers the 'real deal', like the Reds and Blues. However, his cruelty, dark tone, and skills show that he should be considered a deadly threat. Role in Plot Hunting the Reds and Blues In his first appearance, Locus discovers Washington's call for help after the Reds and Blues are left stranded in an unknown location, but he doesn't respond. Locus later arrives at the teams' location and begins spying on them. When a feud between the Reds and Blues ends and they attack their "rescue team", he remarks the situation as "Unfortunate," before cloaking himself. Later on, Locus kills the pilot that dropped off Doc, Donut, and Lopez and reports in to 'Control', stating that his objective is complete and that he's returning to Crash Site Bravo. Back at the crash site, Locus once again spies on the teams, but soon turns his sights on Felix. When the latter notices him, Locus activates his cloaking and returns to a control camp filled with white-clad soldiers. He gathers four of them back to Crash Site Bravo, where they proceed to attack the Blues. Unfortunately, his men are killed by Tucker and Freckles. Locus (while cloaking) then attempts to shoot Wash in the head, but Felix appears and blocks the blow with a Hardlight Shield. Locus then shoots Felix in the leg and orders the Reds and Blues to come with him, believing that they are the 'real deal' after dealing with his men, but they refuse. After Locus threatens them, Wash orders Freckles to fire upon Locus, but the latter disappears before being hit. Afterwards, Locus returns to the crash site, accompanied by many more Federal soldiers, and engages the Reds and Blues. Skills and Abilities Combat Locus appears to be a deadly combatant. He has great skill with the sniper rifle as he would have killed Washington if not for Felix, who he immediately injured with the weapon. Along with this, he uses cloaking effectively, as he was not only able to spy on the Reds and Blues, but also escape the teams without a trace using the enhancement in Neighborhood Watch. It also seems many within the New Republic fear him, as when Felix mentions Locus to 'Headquarters', the operator is clearly scared. Intelligence Locus is shown to be very calculative, allowing him to make the best choices that specifically benefit himself. For example, in Long Live the King, instead of staying at the canyon, he leaves to stop a pilot to prevent others of learning the location of the crash site. In Neighborhood Watch, he uses some of his men as cannon fodder to see if the Reds and Blues are the "real deal," as he wanted to know about their skills. Locus is also in command of a large group of Empire soldiers, implying he's an effective leader and strategist. Kills With no remorse, Locus has killed the Dropship Pilot using a shotgun and pistol. It's also implied he killed other individuals prior to Worst Laid Plans, as an unknown corpse is seen near the Fueling Station and the New Republic recognize him as a great threat. 11 11 shotinback.png|Dropship Pilot 11 11 olderbody.png|Unknown individual (implied) Trivia *Locus' armor in Halo 4 consists of a Locus helmet, Infiltrator torso, Engineer left and right shoulders, and Outer-Plated arms and legs. *Locus appears at the Reds' and Blues' location (and speaks for the first time) in the tenth episode of Season 11, similar to Tex who makes a bold appearance in the tenth episode of several seasons. Along with this, he is shown to have cloaking, an armor enhancement that Tex also had. *Before his name was revealed, many fans of the series called Locus 3G, which stood for 'G'reen 'G'ray 'G'uy. This relates with his armor color, as sage is a shade of green and steel is a shade of gray. *It's revealed that Locus works for a higher command that he refers to as 'Control' in Worst Laid Plans (later revealed to be known as the Empire) and is in command of a large group in Reconciliation. *It is revealed in Ready…Aim… that Locus doesn't use his real name, but rather a name based on his armor (specifically his helmet). This is similar to Freelancers using their assigned state name rather than their real names. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Empire